1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thiazinephosphonic acid derivatives, production thereof, and pesticides comprising the thiazine phosphonic acid derivatives as an effective ingredient.
2. Prior Art
A lot of insecticides containing phosphorus atom are commercially available at present, while any insecticides having a thiazine ring are not known. A phosphonic acid diester bound to the nitrogen atom of a morphorinyl group is disclosed in JPN Unexamd. Pat Publn. No.49-101545, but no phosphorus compound having a thiazine ring is known.